The present invention relates to indole derivatives, to processes and intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The active compounds of the present invention are useful in treating migraine and other disorders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,377 and 4,855,314 and European Patent Application Publication Number 313397 refer to 5-substituted 3-aminoalkyl indoles. The compounds are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine.
British Patent Application 040279 refers to 3-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-5-thioamides and carboxamides. The compounds are said to be useful in treating hypertension, Raymond""s disease and migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 303506 refers to 3-poly:hydro-pyridyl-5-substituted-1H-indoles. The compounds are said to have 5-HT1 receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 354777 refers to N-piperidinyl:indolyl:ethyl-alkane sulfonamide derivatives. The compounds are said to have 5-HT1 receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating cephalic pain.
European Patent Applications Publication Numbers 438230, 494774, and 497512 refers to indole-substituted five-membered heteroaromatic compounds. The compounds are said to have 5-HT1-like receptor agonist activity and to be useful in the treatment of migraine and other disorders for which a selective agonist of these receptors is indicated.
International Patent Application PCT/GB91/00908 and European Patent Application No. 313397A refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to exhibit properties useful in the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache, and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compounds are also said to have xe2x80x9c5-HT1-likexe2x80x9d receptor agonism.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
where W is 
n is 0, 1, or 2; m is 0, 1, 2, or 3; Y and G are independently oxygen or sulfur; Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH, or xe2x80x94CH2; R1 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, substituted C1 to C8 alkyl substituted with one hydroxy, C3 to C8 alkenyl, C3 to C8 alkynyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl, or xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R4; R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, or C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl; R4 is cyano, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94COR8, xe2x80x94CO2R8, xe2x80x94CONR9R10, xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94SO2NR8R10, or xe2x80x94S(O)4R8; R8 and R10 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, aryl, or R8 and R10 may together be taken to form three- to seven-membered alkyl ring or a three- to seven-membered heteroalkyl ring having 1 heteroatom of O; R11 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OR12, or xe2x80x94NHCOR12; R12 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; q is 0, 1, or 2; Q is C1 to C3 alkyl; a first chiral carbon is designated by an asterisk; a second chiral carbon is designated by #; and the above aryl groups and the aryl moieties of the above alkyl-aryl groups are independently selected from phenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl may be substituted with one to three groups selected from C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine bromine or iodine), hydroxy, cyano, carboxamido, nitro, and C1 to C4 alkoxy, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds are useful in treating migraine and other disorders.
The compounds of the invention include all optical isomers of formula I (e.g., R and S stereogenicity at any chiral site) and their racemic, diastereomeric, or epimeric mixtures. The epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by # in formula I are preferred. When R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula I are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O or 1, the epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula I are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula I are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O, the cis epimers [(2S, 3S) absolute configuration in the azetidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 1, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the cis epimers [(2R, 5R) absolute configuration in the piperidine ring] are particularly preferred.
Unless otherwise indicated, the alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl groups referred to herein, as well as the alkyl and alkylene moieties of other groups referred to herein (e.g. alkoxy), may be linear or branched, and they may also be cyclic (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, or cyclohexyl) or be linear or branched and contain cyclic moieties.
Preferred compounds of the invention are compounds of the formula I wherein W is (i), (ii), or (iii); n is 1; m is 1; R1 is hydrogen, C1 to C3 alkyl, or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH3; R2 is hydrogen; and R3 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94CH2Ph (Ph=phenyl). Of the foregoing preferred compounds, the epimers with the S optical configuration at the chiral carbon designated by # in formula I are more preferred. Of the foregoing preferred compounds, when R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula I are more preferred. Of the foregoing preferred compounds, when R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12, the epimers with the S absolute configuartion at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula I are more preferred. Of the foregoing compounds, when R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred.
The following compounds are particularly preferred:
3-[(N-2-Methoxyethyl)pyrrolidin-2R-ylmethyl]-5-(2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-4S-ylmethyl)-1H-indole;
5-(2-Oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-4S-ylmethyl)-3-(pyrrolidin-2R-ylmethyl)-1H-indole; and
3-(N-Methylpyrrolidin-2R-ylmethyl)-5-(2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-4R,S-ylmethyl)-1H-indole.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a condition selected from hypertension, depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, pain, and chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders comprising an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating such condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a condition selected from hypertension, depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, pain and chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders comprising administering to a mammal (e.g., a human) requiring such treatment an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating such condition.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating disorders arising from deficient serotonergic neurotransmission (e.g., depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, pain and chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders) comprising administering to a mammal (e.g., a human) requiring such treatment an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating such condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating disorders arising from deficient serotonergic neurotransmission (e.g., depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, pain and chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders) comprising administering to a mammal (e.g., a human) requiring such treatment an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating such condition.
The present invention also relates to a compound of the formula 
where W is 
n is 0, 1, or 2; m is 0, 2, or 3; Y and G are each independently oxygen or sulfur; Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH, or xe2x80x94CH2; R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, and C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl; R5 is C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl or C1 to C3 alkylaryl (preferably benzyl); R11 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OR12, or xe2x80x94NHCOR12; R12 is hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; a first chiral carbon is designated by an asterisk; a second chiral carbon is designated by #; and the above aryl groups and the aryl moieties of the above alkyl-aryl groups are independently selected from phenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl may be substituted with one to three groups selected from C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine bromine or iodine), hydroxy, cyano, carboxamido, nitro, and C1 to C4 alkoxy. The epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by # in formula II are preferred. When R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula II are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O or 1, the epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula II are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula II are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O, the cis epimers [(2S, 3S) absolute configuration in the azetidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 1, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the cis epimers [(2R, 5R) absolute configuration in the piperidine ring] are particularly preferred. The compounds of formula II are useful as intermediates in preparing compounds of formula I.
The present invention also relates to a compound of the formula 
where W is 
n is 0, 1, or 2; m is 0, 1, 2, or 3; Y and G are each independently oxygen or sulfur; Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH, or xe2x80x94CH2; R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, or C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl; R5 is C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkylaryl (preferably benzyl); R6 is halogen [preferably bromide]; R7 is xe2x80x94COCF3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2Ph, or xe2x80x94CO2C(CH3)3; R11 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OR12, or xe2x80x94NHCOR12; R12 is hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; a first chiral carbon is designated by an asterisk; a second chiral carbon is designated by #; and the above aryl groups and the aryl moieties of the above alkyl-aryl groups are independently selected from phenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl may be substituted with one to three groups selected from C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine bromine or iodine), hydroxy, cyano, carboxamido, nitro, and C1 to C4 alkoxy. The epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by # in formula III are preferred. When R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula III are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O or 1, the epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula III are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula III are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O, the cis epimers [(2S, 3S) absolute configuration in the azetidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 1, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the cis epimers [(2R, 5R) absolute configuration in the piperidine ring] are particularly preferred. The compounds of formula III are useful as intermediates in preparing compounds of formula II.
The present invention also relates to a compound of the formula 
n is 0, 1, or 2; J is xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94CO2R13; R1 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, substituted C1 to C8 alkyl substituted with one hydroxy, C3 to C8 alkenyl, C3 to C8 alkynyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl, or xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R4; R4 is cyano, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94COR8, xe2x80x94CO2R8, xe2x80x94CONR8R10, xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94SO2NR8R10, or xe2x80x94S(O)4R8; R8 and R10 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, aryl, or R9 and R10 may together be taken to form a three- to seven-membered alkyl ring or a three- to seven-membered heteroalkyl ring having 1 heteroatom of O; R11 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OR12, or xe2x80x94NHCOR12; R12 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; R13 is C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; q is 0, 1, or 2; Q is C1 to C3 alkyl; a first chiral carbon is designated by an asterisk; a second chiral carbon is designated by #; and the above aryl groups and the aryl moieties of the above alkyl-aryl groups are independently selected from phenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl may be substituted with one to three groups selected from C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, cyano, carboxamido, nitro, and C1 to C4 alkoxy. The epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by # in formula XVII are preferred. When R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XVII are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O or 1, the epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XVII are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XVII are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O, the cis epimers [(2S, 3S) absolute configuration in the azetidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 1, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the cis epimers [(2R, 5R) absolute configuration in the piperidine ring] are particularly preferred. The compounds of formula XVII are useful as intermediates in preparing compounds of formula I.
The present invention also relates to a compound of the formula 
n is 0, 1, or 2; R1 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, substituted C1 to C8 alkyl substituted with one hydroxy, C3 to C8 alkenyl, C3 to C8 alkynyl, aryl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, C1 to C3 alkylheteroaryl, or xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R4; R8 is C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkylaryl; R4 is cyano, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94COR9, xe2x80x94CO2R9, xe2x80x94CONR9R10, xe2x80x94OR9, xe2x80x94SO2NR8R10, or xe2x80x94S(O)4R8; R9 and R10 are each independently hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkylaryl, aryl, or R8 and R10 may together be taken to form a three- to seven-membered alkyl ring or a three- to seven-membered heteroalkyl ring having 1 heteroatom of O; R11 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OR12, or xe2x80x94NHCOR12; R12 is hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; R13 is C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkyl-aryl; q is 0, 1, or 2; Q is C1 to C3 alkyl; a first chiral carbon is designated by an asterisk; and the above aryl groups and the aryl moieties of the above alkyl-aryl groups are independently selected from the phenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl may be substituted with one to three groups selected from C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, cyano, carboxamido, nitro, and C1 to C4 alkoxy. The epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by # in formula XIV are preferred. When R11 is hydrogen, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XIV are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O or 1, the epimers with the S absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XIV are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the epimers with the R absolute configuration at the chiral carbon site designated by an asterisk in formula XIV are preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is O, the cis epimers [(2S, 3S) absolute configuration in the azetidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 1, the cis epimers [(2S, 4R) absolute configuration in the pyrrolidine ring] are particularly preferred. When R11 is xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94NHCOR12 and n is 2, the cis epimers [(2R, 5R) absolute configuration in the piperidine ring] are particularly preferred. The compounds of formula XIV are useful as intermediates in preparing compounds of formula XVII.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared via the following reaction scheme. 
Compounds of formula III can be prepared by the Mitsunobu coupling reaction of compounds of formulas IV and V wherein W, n, m, R5, R6 (preferably bromide or iodide), and R7 (preferably trifluoroacetyl [xe2x80x94COCF3]) and R11 are as defined above using a phosphine and an azodicarboxylate in an inert solvent. Suitable phosphines include trialkyl phosphines and triarylphosphines, preferably triphenylphosphine. Suitable azodicarboxylates include dialkyl azodicarboxylates, preferably diethyl diazodicarboxylate. Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, ethers, (tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, and 1,4-dioxane), N,N-dimethylformamide and acetonitrile. The preferred solvent is tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 65xc2x0 C., most preferably at about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula II can be prepared by the transition metal catalyzed cyclization of compounds of the formula III, wherein W, n, m, R5, R6 (preferably bromine or iodine), and R7 (preferably trifluoroacetyl [xe2x80x94COCF2]) and R11 are as defined above, in a suitable inert solvent with a phase transfer catalyst and a base. Suitable transition metal catalysts include palladium salts such as palladium (II) acetate or palladium (II) chloride and rhodium salts, such as tris(triphenyl)rhodium (I) chloride. The preferred catalyst is palladium (II) acetate. Suitable solvents include N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, and N-methylpyrrolidinone. The preferred solvent is N,N-dimethylformamide. Suitable phase transfer catalysts include tetraalkylammonium halides, preferably tetra-n-butylammonium chloride. Suitable bases include tertiary amines, sodium hydrogen carbonate, and sodium carbonate. The preferred base is triethylamine. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 180xc2x0 C., preferably from about 80xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula IA wherein R1 is hydrogen are prepared by catalytic reduction of a compound of the formula II, wherein W, n, m, and R5 are as defined about, R8 is preferably benzyl, under an atmosphere of hydrogen, preferably at a pressure of from about 1 to about 3 atmospheres, or using a hydrogen source such as ammonium formate or formic acid in an inert solvent. Suitable catalysts include palladium on carbon, Raney nickel, and platinum oxide. The preferred catalyst is palladium on carbon. Suitable solvents include C1 to C6 alcohols, N,N-dimethylformamide, ethyl acetate, and acetonitrile. The preferred solvent is ethanol. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C., preferably about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula IB wherein R1 is not hydrogen can be prepared by the alkylation of a compound of formula IA wherein R1 is hydrogen, and W, n, and m are as defined above with an alkylating agent of the formula R1xe2x80x94LG and a base in an inert solvent, where LG is a suitable leaving group and R1 is as defined above except for hydrogen. Examples of suitable leaving groups include xe2x80x94I, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94OSO2Ph, xe2x80x94OSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OSO2CF3. Suitable alkylating agents include alkyl halides (chlorides, bromides, or iodides), alkyl tosylates, alkyl mesylates, alkyl triflates, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketones, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated esters, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated aldehydes, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated amides, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated nitriles, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated sulfones, and xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated sulfonamides. Alkyl halides (e.g. iodides) are preferred. Suitable bases include triethylamine, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, and sodium hydroxide. The preferred base is triethylamine. Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dioxane, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, ethanol, propanol, methanol. The preferred solvent is acetonitrile. The reaction is conducted between a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 65xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula IV can be prepared via the following reaction scheme: 
Compounds of formula IX can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula XI wherein W and m are as defined above with either chlorine, bromine, or iodine in an inert solvent with a base. Reaction with bromine is preferred. Suitable solvents include C1 to C6 alcohols, methylene chloride, chloroform, or carbon tetrachloride. The preferred solvent is methanol. Suitable bases include triethylamine, pyridine, sodium carbonate, and sodium hydrogen carbonate. The preferred base is sodium hydrogen carbonate. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 65xc2x0 C., preferably at about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula IV can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula IX wherein W, m, and R6 are as defined above with the acid chloride or symmetrical anhydride of the formula R7OH in an inert solvent with a base. The preferred acid chloride or anhydride is trifluoroacetic anhydride. Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, chloroform as well as ethers, including tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether and 1,4-dioxane. The preferred solvent is methylene chloride. Suitable bases include triethylamine, pyridine, and sodium hydrogen carbonate. The preferred base is pyridine. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 65xc2x0 C., preferably at about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the formula XI can be prepared using methods known to one skilled in the art, such as, for example, as outlined in International Patent Application No. PCT/GB91/00908 and European Patent Application No. 313397A, both of which correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,431.
Compounds of the formula V can be prepared using the following reaction scheme: 
Compounds of the formula VI can be prepared using the Wittig reaction in an inert solvent involving compounds of the formulas VII and VIII wherein n, R5, and R11 are defined as above and R8 is C1 to C8 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkylaryl. Suitable solvents include ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, and 1,4-dioxane. Tetrahydrofuran is the preferred solvent. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., preferably at about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the formula V can be prepared from a hydride reduction of a compound of formula VI wherein n, R5, R6, and R11 are as defined above with a hydride reducing agent in an inert solvent. Suitable hydride reducing agents include lithium aluminum hydride, lithium borohydride, sodium borohydride, and diisobutylaluminum hydride. The preferred reagent is diisobutylaluminum hydride. Suitable solvents include ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane and 1,2-dimethoxyethane. The preferred solvent is tetrahydrofuran. The reduction is conducted at a temperature of from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the formula VII can be prepared using methods known in the art, such as, for example, as outlined in S. Kiyooka, et al., J. Org. Chem., 5409 (1989) and Y. Hamada, et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1921 (1982).
Compounds of the formula VIII are either commercially available or can be prepared using methods known in the art, such as, for example, as outlined in L. Fieser and M. Fieser, Reagents for Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, New York, Vol. 1, p. 112 (1967).
Compounds of formula I wherein W is (i), Z is 0, m=1, R3 and R2 are each hydrogen may also be prepared via the following scheme: 
Compounds of formula XII, wherein n, R1 and R11 are as defined above and K is chloro, bromo or iodo (preferably bromo) can be prepared using methods known in the art, such as, for example, as described in WO 9206973.
Compounds of formula XIV, wherein n, R1, R11, and R5 are as defined above and R13 is C1 to C6 alkyl, aryl, or C1 to C3 alkylaryl, can be prepared by coupling a compound of formula XII with a dehydroalanine derivative of formula XIII wherein R5 is as defined above (preferably benzyl) and R13 is as defined above (preferably methyl), using the Heck reaction known in the art. Suitable palladium catalysts for the Heck reaction include palladium salts such as palladium (II) acetate, in the presence of a phosphine such as triphenylphosphine or tri-o-tolylphosphine, preferably tri-o-tolylphosphine. Suitable bases for the Heck reaction include trialkylamines, preferably triethylamine, and suitable inert solvents include acetonitrile and N,N-dimethylformamide, preferably acetonitrile. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
Compounds of formula XV, wherein R13, R1, R11 and n are as defined above, can be prepared from compounds of formula XIV wherein R5 is preferably benzyl, by catalytic reduction under an atmosphere of hydrogen, preferably at a pressure of from about 1 to about 3 atmospheres, or by using a hydrogen source such as ammonium formate or formic acid in an inert solvent. Suitable catalysts for either of the above reactions include palladium on carbon, Raney nickel and platinum oxide, preferably palladium on carbon. Suitable solvents for either of the above reactions include C1 to C6 alcohols, N,N-dimethylformamide, ethyl acetate and acetonitrile. The preferred solvent is ethanol. Optionally the reaction may be conducted in the presence of an acid. Suitable acids include hydrochloric acid. Suitable solvents for use with the acid include all those mentioned previously in this paragraph, preferably ethanol. All of these reactions are conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C., preferably at about 25xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula XVI, wherein n, R1, R11 are as defined above, can be prepared from a compound of formula XV by reduction in an inert solvent. Suitable reducing agents include alkali metal borohydrides, such as sodium borohydride or lithium borohydride, or lithium aluminum hydrides such as lithium aluminum hydride. The preferred reducing agent is sodium borohydride. Suitable solvents for borohydride reducing agents include C1 to C6 alcohols, preferably ethanol. Suitable solvents for aluminum hydride reductions include ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran and diethyl ether, preferably tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is conducted at a temperature of from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., preferably at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
Compounds of formula I, wherein W is (I), Z is 0, m=1, R3 and R2 are each H and Y is as defined above, may be prepared by condensation of compounds of formula XVI with phosgene or a phosgene-equivalent in an inert solvent in the presence of a base. Suitable phosgene-equivalents where Y is O include N,N-carbonyldimidazole, diethyl carbonate and trichloromethyl chloroformate. The preferred reagent is phosgene itself. Suitable solvents include hydrocarbons or ethers, preferably toluene. Suitable bases include inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and sodium carbonate. The reaction may also be carried out with suitable thio-phosgene equivalents where Y is S, such as N,N-thiocarbonyldiimidazole. The same reaction conditions used with phosgene are used with thio-phosgene, as well.
The compounds of the formula I which are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of different salts with various inorganic and organic acids. Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate a compound of the formula I from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt and then simply convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent, and subsequently convert the free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of the base compounds of this invention are readily prepared by treating the base compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium or in a suitable organic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Upon careful evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is obtained.
The acids which are used to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the base compounds of this invention are those which form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, sulfate or bisulfate, phosphate or acid phosphate, acetate, lactate, citrate or acid citrate, tartrate or bitartrate, succinate, maleate, furnarate, gluconate, saccharate, benzoate, methanesulfonate and pamoate [i.e., 1,1xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)] salts.
Those compounds of the formula I which are also acidic in nature, i.e., where R1 contains a carboxylate, are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts and particular, the sodium and potassium salts. These salts are all prepared by conventional techniques. The chemical bases which are used as reagents to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable base salts of this invention are those which form non-toxic base salts with the herein described acidic compounds of formula I. These non-toxic base salts include those derived from such pharmacologically acceptable cations as sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, etc. These salts can easily be prepared by treating the corresponding acidic compounds with an aqueous solution containing the desired pharmacologically acceptable cations, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness, preferably under reduced pressure. Alternatively, they may also be prepared by mixing lower alkanolic solutions of the acidic compounds and the desired alkali metal alkoxide together, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness in the same manner as before. In either case, stoichiometric quantities of reagents are preferably employed in order to ensure completeness of reaction of maximum product of yields of the desired final product.
The compounds of the formula I and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof (hereinafter, also referred to as the active compounds of the invention) are useful psychotherapeutics and are potent serotonin (5-HT1) agonists and may be used in the treatment of depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders, pain, and other disorders arising from deficient serotonergic neurotransmission. The compounds can also be used as centrally acting antihypertensives and vasodilators.
The active compounds of the invention can be evaluated as anti-migraine agents by testing the extent to which they mimic sumatriptan in contracting the dog isolated saphenous vein strip [P. P. A. Humphrey et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 94, 1128 (1988)]. This effect can be blocked by methiothepin, a known serotonin antagonist. Sumatriptan is known to be useful in the treatment of migraine and produces a selective increase in carotid vascular resistance in the anesthetized dog. It has been suggested [W. Fenwick et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 96, 83 (1989)] that this is the basis of its efficacy.
The serotonin 5-HT1 agonist activity of the compounds of the present invention can be measured in in vitro receptor binding assays as described for the 5-HT1A receptor using rat cortex as the receptor source and [3H]-8-OH-DPAT as the radioligand [D. Hoyer et al. Eur. J. Pharm., Vol. 118, 13 (1985)] and as described for the 5-HT1D receptor using bovine caudate as the receptor source and [3H]serotonin as the radioligand [R. E. Heuring and S. J. Peroutka, J. Neuroscience, Vol. 7, 894 (1987)] 5-HT1 agonist activity is defined by agents with affinities (IC50xe2x80x2s) of 250 nM or less at either binding assay.
The compositions of the present invention may be formulated in a conventional manner using one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. Thus, the active compounds of the invention may be formulated for oral, buccal, sublingual, intranasal, parenteral (e.g., intravenous, intramuscular or subcutaneous) or rectal administration or in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation.
For oral administration, the pharmaceutical compositions may take the form of, for example, tablets or capsules prepared by conventional means with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients such as binding agents (e.g., pregelatinized maize starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone or hydroxypropyl methylcellulose); fillers (e.g. lactose, microcrystalline cellulose or calcium phosphate); lubricants (e.g. magnesium stearate, talc or silica); disintegrants (e.g. potato starch or sodium starch glycolate); or wetting agents (e.g. sodium lauryl sulphate). The tablets may be coated by methods well known in the art. Liquid preparations for oral administration may take the form of, for example, solutions, syrups or suspensions, or they may be presented as a dry product for constitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may be prepared by conventional means with pharmaceutically acceptable additives such as suspending agents (e.g. sorbitol syrup, methyl cellulose or hydrogenated edible fats); emulsifying agents (e.g. lecithin or acacia); non-aqueous vehicles (e.g. almond oil, oily esters or ethyl alcohol); and preservatives (e.g. methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoates or sorbic acid).
For buccal and sublingual administration the composition may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
The active compounds of the invention may be formulated for parenteral administration by injection, including using conventional catheterization techniques or infusion. Formulations for injection may be presented in unit dosage form e.g. in ampules or in multi-dose containers, with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulating agents such as suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for reconstitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile pyrogen-free water, before use.
The active compounds of the invention may also be formulated in rectal compositions such as suppositories or retention anemas, e.g., containing conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides.
For intranasal administration or administration by inhalation, the active compounds of the invention are conveniently delivered in the form of a solution or suspension from a pump spray container that is squeezed or pumped by the patient or as an aerosol spray presentation from a pressurized container or a nebulizer, with the use of a suitable propellant, e.g. dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide or other suitable gas. In the case of a pressurized aerosol, the dosage unit may be determined by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. The pressurized container or nebulizer may contain a solution or suspension of the active compound. Capsules and cartridges (made, for example, from gelatin) for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated containing a powder mix of a compound of the invention and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
A proposed dose of the active compounds of the invention for oral, parenteral or buccal administration to the average adult human for the treatment of the conditions referred to above (e.g., migraine) is 0.1 to 200 mg of the active ingredient per unit dose which could be administered, for example, 1 to 4 times per day.
Aerosol formulations for treatment of the conditions referred to above (e.g., migraine) in the average adult are preferably arranged so that each metered dose or xe2x80x9cpuffxe2x80x9d of aerosol contains 20 xcexcg to 1000 xcexcg of the compound of the invention. The overall daily dose with an aerosol will be within the range of 100 xcexcg to 10 mg. Administration may be several times daily, for example, 2, 3, 4 or 8 times, giving for example, 1, 2 or 3 doses each time.
The following Examples illustrate how the compounds of the present invention can be prepared. Commercial reagents can be utilized without further purification. Room temperature refers to 20-25xc2x0 C.